HCFO-1223xd and CFO-1213xa have been widely used as a cleaner or the like, and various production methods have been known. For example, a production method is known comprising performing a fluorination reaction of starting compounds, such as 1,1,2,3-tetrachloropropene (HCO-1230xa) and CCl3CCl═CHCl, using antimony (e.g., Non-patent Literature (NPL) 1). Further, a production method is known comprising performing dehydrochlorination of starting compounds, such as CF3CCl2CH2Cl and CF3CHClCHCl2, using an alkali (e.g., Non-patent Literature (NPL) 2). However, these production methods that are performed in a liquid phase are batch production methods, which are noted as having unsatisfactory production efficiency.
Other than the above, a method is known in which a chlorine source, such as chlorine gas and hydrogen chloride gas, and an oxidative substance are subjected to a gas-phase reaction with starting compounds, such as 3,3,3-trifluoropropene (HFO-1243zf), 2-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene (HCFO-1233xf), and 1,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene (HFO-1234ze) (e.g., Patent Literature (PTL) 1). A production method involving a gas-phase reaction is advantageous because it is capable of continuously producing a target product, unlike the liquid-phase reaction described above. However, a production method involving gas-phase reaction generates a large number of undesirable by-products, depending on the reaction conditions. There is thus still room for improvement in terms of production efficiency.
Therefore, the development of a method has been in demand that produces a composition containing HCFO-1223xd and/or CFO-1213xa by a gas-phase reaction and that achieves production efficiency higher than known methods.